In some wireless networks, a terminal device is provided with multiple wireless communication services that may be inter-related. For example, IEEE 802.11 system is being developed to operate on frequency channels that are in principle allocated to a primary system, e.g. a television broadcast system. The IEEE 802.11 may occupy any vacant channels not used by the primary system in a determined geographical area. In order to ensure that an IEEE 802.11 network utilizes only the allowed frequencies and without interference towards the primary system, an IEEE 802.11 device may provide an enablement service together with a data service. Other examples of a wireless apparatus providing a terminal device with a first service together with a second service may also be envisaged.